This invention relates to a device for mounting optical fibers within an attachment terminal.
A known device for mounting optical fibers within an attachment terminal has already been described in French Pat. No 2,487,528. This device has a V-shaped groove which is defined by standard packing-blocks and in which calibrated cylindrical rods are aligned along the flanks of the V-groove, the rods being maintained in position by application of a suitable system of forces. Alignment of the fibers of the terminal is then carried out by placing each fiber between two calibrated cylindrical rods which are held in position by a plug which has a V-shaped profile and comes into contact with the optical fibers.
It is a difficult matter, however, to achieve satisfactory application of a system of forces on all the calibrated cylindrical rods. In consequence, the forces exerted on the optical fibers placed between the calibrated cylindrical rods and produced by the action of the plug which positions them within these latter cannot readily be controlled, particularly by reason of the fact that they are highly dependent on the positions of the cylindrical rods. As a result, some fibers may be compressed to an excessive degree, which is liable to impair accuracy of positioning of the fibers.